


Swordplay and Distractions

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Innuendo, Lust, Martial Arts, Mutual Pining, POV Angel (BtVS), Season/Series 03, Sexual Fantasy, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel might have knocked away her sword, but he's still the one who ultimately lost. He always loses when it comes to Cordy, and right now, she could knock him over with a feather.





	Swordplay and Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/824997.html?thread=103864741#t103864741): "any fandom - any character - swordplay"

Angel knows that he's not the most effective teacher. He's more experienced in this form of combat than anyone else on his team, but occasionally when he's training Cordelia, he has this tendency to get... distracted.

That's how he ended up flat on his back, Cordelia straddling his thighs, with a blunt practice sword positioned at his neck. She's improved since she began working with him, but she's nowhere near good enough to knock the sword out of his hand so easily and tackle him to the floor. 

There must be something wrong with him, Angel thinks, to feel so turned on while having a sword pressed against his neck. But then again, that's probably just Cordelia looming over him, panting breaths against his face and giving him a triumphant smirk.

"Give up yet?" she asks.

"Not a chance," Angel replies. He uses the energy from his frustrated arousal to knock the sword out of her hand and turn her over so that he's the one on top. The sword falls to the side and clatters ominously against the floor.

Angel might have knocked away her sword, but he's still the one who ultimately lost. He always loses when it comes to Cordy, and right now, she could knock him over with a feather. She looks gorgeous in her temporary surrender, face flushed, eyes widened with surprise, and short hair fanning out against the gymnastics mat. In this position, her breasts brush up against his chest with every inhalation, and Angel wishes he could bring their bodies into full contact, that he could pierce her neck with his fangs and slide his cock into her warm, welcoming depths. After several seconds, the fragrant scent of Cordelia's desire hits his nostrils and Angel has to swallow back a moan. His thighs tremble with the effort of staying upright and hovering a few scant inches above her hips rather than sinking down to press his stiff erection between her thighs.

Angel must resist, even if he can practically taste the evidence that Cordy wants exactly what he does. Damn curse that's the bane of his existence.

Her eyes are hazy when she looks up at him. "I guess you win this round."

Angel licks his lips at the raspy tone in her voice. "This round?"

Cordy pins him with a challenging glare. "Angel, I could probably go five rounds with you without getting tired."

Angel would love to test that theory, but he can't. So he awkwardly shifts away from her and stands, grateful that his baggy sweatpants conceal what he was really thinking of, and picks up the sword he discarded earlier.

Cordelia bounces up and quickly returns in front of him with her practice sword. "Ready for round two?"

Angel knows he's not the most effective teacher, but he's glad Cordy wanted him to train her. He would feel pretty jealous if she engaged in this kind of swordplay with anyone else.

Angel grins. He was born ready. "Round two."


End file.
